Grown Up Good
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Puck hasn't seen Rachel in over a year, and now he just can't take his eyes off her. Puckleberry. OneShot.


_So I absolutely love these two together, Puck has always been gorgeous and Rachel has just gotten so indescribably sexy in the latest season, I just had to write something. Feel free to send me prompts or ideas, and if I feel I can do them justice, I will write a one/two shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (highly unfortunate). _

"Yo, Berry! We going or what?!" Noah Puckerman yelled over his shoulder. He had been ready for about half an hour now, and was standing in the lounge of Rachel Berry's apartment, waiting for her to come out. She had a great view, one entire wall was made of windows and it looked out over the buzzing nightlife of the city.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'm ready," Rachel said from behind him.

"Finally!" He said sarcastically, turning around and looking slightly stunned when he saw her. New York had been good to her—he had already noticed that earlier on that day. Her personality had definitely matured, and she seemed a lot more assured of herself, her confidence had taken a boost. And her sense of style had absolutely taken a turn for the better. Her hair was straightened and flowing around her shoulders and down her back, her make up was flawless, her dark eyes flashing beneath the smoky eye shadow. And gone with the knitted sweaters and knee high socks, replaced with a very, _very _short dress, one shouldered with a long, sheer sleeve. It clung to her in all the right places and her legs seemed to go on forever. Puck had to catch himself, realizing she was smirking at him when his eyes stopped at her chest.

"You okay there, Noah?" Her voice was soft, teasing.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Yeah, let's go." Rachel grinned and grabbed the swipe card for her room and following him out the front door. In the elevator, he couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to the girl standing next to him. She caught his eyes and shook her head slightly.

"You going to keep perving at me all night?" She asked with a laugh. Puck raised his eyebrows, a little taken aback with her attitude. Sure, it had been over a year since he had seen her, but she seemed to have completely changed. She seemed so confident, and laid back—completely different from the tightly wound girl he once knew.

"Well I doubt you want me to bring back some chick to your apartment, so yeah, I'm going to settle for you," he teased. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out.

"_Settle _for me, Noah?" She smiled at the receptionist as they past and made their way onto their street.

"You know what I mean," he replied, shoving his hands into his jeans. The night air was good, cooling him down swiftly, even though he didn't realize he had heated up. Him and Rachel had never really had a relationship, he had always been in a different crowd from her, even though they were both in the Glee club. When he had come into New York several days ago, Santana Lopez had suggested that he ask Rachel if he could stay at her place, given the price of a hotel. He hadn't thought she would say yes, but here he was, two days later, standing next to Rachel Berry who looked better than any other girl on the street. She stopped suddenly and nodded at a brightly lit club across the road. "Wow, that was fast."

"Yeah, it's good when I need to…Get to a bed quickly," Rachel smirked up at him and Puck couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"You grew up good, Berry," he praised and she nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Now that was a look that he recognized, and it usually meant that she was embarrassed or insecure. Maybe the girl back from Lima Heights hadn't totally disappeared.

"Yeah, well," she cleared her throat. "Let's go." They made their way across the street and joined the line that was quickly moving into the club. The music was so loud, Puck didn't even know that Rachel was trying to talk to him until she pulled on his arm. He looked down at her, once again taken aback by how hot she had gotten. Her hand slipped from his arm into his hand, and she pulled him through the throngs of people to the bar. He ordered two drinks, slapping down a note before turning back to the crowds of dancing people. "You dance, Puckerman?" Rachel asked, her mouth close to his ear, her breath tickling his neck.

"Only when I'm drunk!" He shouted back and she laughed. God, she looked _so sexy_, he still couldn't comprehend that all this had happened in a year. When she laughed, her head tilted back and her hair fell further down her back, and her breasts moved a little—not that Puck was complaining.

"We'll have to get onto that then!" Rachel shouted as they got their drinks. She threw hers back, downing the whole glass in one go. Puck's eyes flashed in surprise as he quickly swallowed his own drink, not going to outshone by a girl, _especially _Rachel. "Two shots—tequila!" Rachel shouted at the bar tender. He grinned and nodded at her, not taking the money that she pushed over the bar. From the way the bartenders eyes trailed down her body, Puck guessed that he wasn't the only one appreciating how she looked. They threw back the two shots, then two more, then another two. Puck was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, and from the glazed look in Rachel's eyes, she was too. Rachel was starting to move her hips in time with the music, and Puck was all too happy to sit on the barstool and watch her as the strobe lights spun around the room, flickering over the throng of people and occasionally over Rachel. Her eyes were slightly closed and her glossed lips were mouthing the words to whatever pop song was on. Her eyes opened and she looked over at Puck, that perfect mouth curving up into a smile.

"What?" He mouthed. She leaned in close to him again, her lips millimetres away from his. He almost pulled back, stunned by her presumptuousness.

"You drunk enough to dance yet?" She asked, her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear her. He nodded quickly, grabbing the last shot off the bar and throwing it back. She turned her back to him, making a path for herself in the crowds of people.

"Damn, Puckerman, get your game together," he hissed to himself as he followed her. There were drunk people everywhere, grinding against each other, practically having sex right there in the middle of the floor. He found Rachel already dancing with her hands above her head. She blended right in with the masses, her body twisting in time with the music that was throbbing through the room. Puck was unsure of himself, not knowing whether he was supposed to dance with this new Rachel, or just around her, or maybe find another chick, although that was definitely his last choice. Rachel made it for him, her sultry eyes locking onto his as she closed the space between them, her fingers hooking into his belt loops and pulling his body flush against hers. "Shit, girl," he mumbled as her hips moved against his.

"What's wrong, Noah?" She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You've been undressing me with your eyes from the moment you saw me in the apartment." Puck licked his lips as her mouth trailed away from his ear and brushed against his neck for a moment before she pulled back, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"You expect me not too when you come out wearing a dress like that?" He murmured back, dropping his head down to hers. Rachel shrugged with a smirk, continuing her dance against him. She had learnt how to dance too, her breasts hard against his chest and her hips grinding against his. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans already, just from the way she was brushing up against him. He had to admit, he didn't particularly like the way she was smirking up at him, as though she had him under her thumb. No chick had control over Puckerman, even if it was the sexiest brunette he'd been around, and that's saying a lot, given how many chicks he had been around. His hands came down on hers, pushing them away from his waist.

"Wha—?" Her voice was cut off as Puck spun her around, bringing her ass up hard against his groin. He felt her body tense up as his hands went from her hips, around to her stomach, pushing her harder against him. He smiled when he felt a shiver run through her, her head tilting back slightly against his defined chest. Their bodies continued to move in sync, with each other and with the music. His hands began to slip from her stomach, reaching her upper thighs and he felt her jerk underneath his touch. Her movements were becoming slightly clumsy, probably a mixture of the alcohol in her system and the arousal that was now coursing through her veins.

"You about ready to get out of here?" Puck murmured, his lips touching her earlobe and earning another shudder from the brunette. She managed to nod and he pulled away from her, his hands there to catch her as she stumbled backwards, already missing his touch. "Come on," he grasped her hand and pulled her toward the exit. They were across the street and in her apartment building in minutes, the cold breeze knocking an inch of sobriety into the pair of them. When they reached the elevator, Puck looked over at Rachel, wondering if she was regretting the way things were going. As the door slid open, they made their way quietly over to her room, where she let them in. He walked into the lounge and Rachel closed the door quietly. Puck took a deep breath, readying himself for Rachel's excuses. "Rach, look—" he was cut off by Rachel's glossed lips firmly against his. His words were smothered as her tongue flicked over his. His arms went around her waist, digging into her soft skin.

Puck had kissed her a couple times, several years ago, and it had been nice, but this was hot, this made goosebumps run over his skin. His hands went from her waist, to her ass, and then he reached down, grasping the backs of her thighs, pulling her up, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist. He groaned against her mouth as he carried her down the hallway to her room, finding the bed and sitting down, Rachel straddling his lap. Her dress was hitched up around her waist and she grinded against him, hard. He groaned again and Rachel pulled away from him, her eyes locking on his.

"You're so sexy, Rach," he murmured and she smiled slightly. They both steadied their breathing, not looking away from each other. Every slight movement Rachel made, whether it was intentional or not, Puck could feel, and Puck could feel it throughout every limb in his body. She clenched her thighs tighter against his and pressed herself into his hardened member. Puck's eyes closed and his hands dropped from her waist, resting on the bed, slightly behind him as he leaned back. Rachel smiled, grinding against him as she leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone. He followed her with his eyes before they rolled back into his head as her tongue flicked over his skin and her kisses travelled up his neck, her teeth grazing his earlobe and pulling on it gently. "Shit, girl," he groaned, leaning forward again and roughly pulling her dress over her head and throwing it to the ground. Her eyes flashed in surprise, and her hands instantly went to cover herself up. He was glad to know that she still possessed at least a little bit of that innocent girl he had once known.

"Don't…Don't do that," he gripped her wrists and pulled them away from her body. She sat on his lap, biting down on her lower lip nervously, wearing only a strapless black bra and black lace underwear. Her skin was tanned and her body was toned from her dancing and years of gymnastics. Her hair was slightly messed up now, and her face was flushed, her lips swollen. He felt an arrogant twinge knowing that he was the one making her this hot mess. "You're gorgeous, Rachel," he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. She licked her lips quickly before going for the hem of his shirt, jerking it over his head and throwing it the ground. Her eyes widened as she took in his sculpted torso, her hands instantly running over his washboard stomach and then up to his chest, wrapping around his neck again and pulling lips back to hers. He fell back on the bed and she straddled his body, her practically naked one glued to his. They broke apart momentarily as he undone the clasp for her bra and threw it away, his hands running up her sides and cupping her breasts before going back to her face. She let out a moan as his hands travelled downwards again, this time resting a few moments longer on her breasts, which were feeling heavier and heavier by the second. When his fingers flicked over her pebbled nipples, and she let out another throaty moan, Puck couldn't stop himself from flipping her over on the bed. She looked up at him, her dark eyes trusting and hazy with lust, her lips slightly parted, waiting for his.

Puck stood from the bed, unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans and boxer briefs to the ground, smirking when he saw Rachel's hungry expression as her eyes went south. He leaned over her and gripped her panties, slowly pulling them down, over her toned thighs, her knees, her calves, finally pulling them over her ankles. His fingers rested there for a moment, an arrogant smirk on his face as she squirmed, wanting him to touch her again. His hands travelled back up her legs, spreading her thighs for him. Her breaths were coming out short and fast as his fingers touched her inner thighs, inching their way upward. She was more than ready for him, he could see that, and by the look in her eyes, she was already close to her first orgasm. He hesitated, looking up at her once more, still feeling slightly unsure about this situation, no matter how far it had gone. Rachel arched her hips up at him and her eyes were pleading. It was all he needed as he slipped a finger inside her and earned a loud groan from the brunette.

"Fuck…" her body quivered underneath him. His thumb reached up and flicked over her bundle of nerves, making her writhe beneath his hands. His fingers began to enter her faster and faster and Rachel's body arched up into him, wanting release. He felt her tightening around his hands and he went harder, curling his fingers inside her. "Ah…Oh, Noah…" _God, _when did her voice become that husky? Her mouth fell open as her body arched up and he felt her orgasm round his hand, his rhythm slowing to let her ride out her high. He stayed where he was, kneeled between her legs, watching her face. He saw the muscles in her face begin to relax and her eyes opened slowly. They flickered down to where he was and she reached forward, pulling on his hands so that he fell forward over her. "I want you, Noah," she whispered in his ear. Just those four words made him feel impossibly harder. His arms looped around her thighs, pulling them up so that they were folded over his shoulders and when he entered her, Rachel let out a noise that was a half moan, half squeal.

Puck paused, letting out a grunt through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. He pulled out and slammed into her again, groans passing through both of their lips. His pace increased and Rachel sighed, her fingers digging into his back, leaving scratch marks over his skin. She tightened around him and he groaned, his pace slowing. Rachel's eyes flashed open and she pulled her legs from his arms, linking them behind his back and twisting them sideways, so that she was on top, straddling him. Puck grunted as she rose, almost pulling away from him completely before sliding back down hard.

"Fuck, Rach," he groaned, his fingers digging into her sides, urging her to go faster. And she did. Every time she fell on him, he reached that spot in her that made sparks shoot throughout her entire body, curling her toes. "Rach…Rach…" Rachel leaned forward, moving her hips against his faster and his hands massaged her ass roughly, become more urgent as they neared their climax. She pushed her lips against his and he kissed her back furiously, their kiss sloppy with urgency, more teeth than tongue. "Fuck—!"

"Oh, god!" Rachel gasped against his mouth, falling against his body, her head nestling in his neck. She rose and fell with his chest as they both tried to catch their breath, silence blanketing the room. Finally, she sat back up, his penis still deep inside her. He let out another grunt as she pushed her hair away from her sweaty face, taking in a shaky breath. He grinned, reaching out and running a hand along her leg before resting it on her waist.

"Like I said, you grew up good, girl."

_Review, it encourages me to write more :)_


End file.
